


Caged

by NerdyAddict



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, olicity smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 20:40:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3869044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyAddict/pseuds/NerdyAddict
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver and Felicity get locked in a cage, in the new lair and one thing leads to another ;) :P... This is basically smut, and it's a tumblr prompt that turned into 2 parts...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Oliver and Felicity get locked in the cage that was used to hold Nyssa and one thing leads to another ;) - believeinolicity
> 
> This was originally a prompt for my beautiful friend on tumblr, but it turned into a two part one so here it is... 
> 
>  
> 
> YES FULL DISCLOSURE THIS IS JUST PURE SMUT!

 

 

"Why do we still have this thing?" Felicity asked as she walked over to the cage, running her hands up and down the smooth metal. Oliver shrugged.

"Just in case."

"In case what? We have another _psycho_ who tries to kill you and we need to lock one of their relatives in here." She said crossing her arms over her chest. He laughed then.

"That was a long time ago Felicity."

"I know." She said softly, she walked over to him placing a tender kiss to his lips. "And I'm so glad it is." She smiled then her eyes shining. "But in all seriousness though you did move this thing to the new lair..."

"I dunno, I just thought it could be useful in case anything _happened_..." She smiled then as she walked into the cage.

"I can't imagine what it must be like to be trapped in something like this." Oliver joined her in there, his voice slow.

"I _never_ want you to imagine that Felicity." She span around then, placing her hand on his chest.

"Hey, I'm right here. _Nothing's_ going to happen." He stared into her eyes, full of love and admiration. He was always surprised how much is love grew for her with every passing day. He placed his hand on top of hers squeezing slightly.

Suddenly there was a loud noise as the cage door slammed closed. Felicity jumped and Oliver wrapped his arms around her.

"What the hell?" She asked shaking her head.

" _Crap!_ " Oliver said tilting his head up eyes closed with a sigh.

"What? What did you do?"

"I forgot the doors are automatic..."

"Automatic?" She asked pulling out of his arms.

"The cage has sensors if it sensors a person's presence for a certain time period it automatically locks." Felicity crossed her arms over her chest.

"Right... Well now we know... So could you, you know unlock the cage?"

"I can't."

"What?"

"I can't..."

"What do you mean you can't?" She asked in frustration.

"There are sensors so it can register if a prisoner has their arms outside the bars."

"So?"

"The cage can sensor if a person is outside or inside when the code is entered."

"Please tell me this is a _joke_?" She said her arms dropping to her sides.

"I wish I could." He ran a hand at the back of his neck.

"Why would you come in here with me if you knew that's what happened?"

"In all honesty I forgot..." He could see the anger in her eyes. "I haven't used it in that long, I swear Felicity." She shook her head.

"Well I can't call anyone my phones on the desk." She pointed towards her computers.

"Mine is too." She sighed then.

"So we're stuck."

"It would appear so."

"And you let everyone go home early and they won't come back any time soon."

"Nope, they won't." She shook her head in disbelief.

"Well it seems that we don't need to imagine what it's like for me to be trapped in here." She said slowly lowering herself to the floor.

"I'm so-"

"Don't you dare!" She said her eyes snapping up to his. "We're in a cage Oliver, it isn't life or death, and we have no plans... We're perfectly safe down here." He nodded looking down at her as she tried to make herself comfortable. "Now the real question is what do we do to _entertain_ ourselves?" He heard the subtle drop in her voice, the way her tongue came out to dampen her lips as she stared at him.

"I can think of _one way_..." He said stepping closer.

"Oh really?" He slowly pulled her to her feet, slipping his arms around her waist and pulling her hips into his own. Her hands fell flat on his chest as he leant close to her ear.

"Really..." He said voice low as he gently licked her ear. She shivered under his touch. Her arms wrapping around his neck as their lips met. She pulled him even closer her body literally melding to his. She scratched lightly at the back of his neck causing him to gasp, and as he did so her tongue swept into his mouth. Caressing and teasing. Slowly their lips parted but their bodies remained close, she could feel him starting to harden.

"Oliver..." She moaned softly and suddenly his hands left her body as he shrugged off his jacket. He went to remove his jumper when Felicity's delicate fingers slipped under the material, slowly sliding upwards. Her feather light touches so gentle, and suddenly her nails scraped his nipples and he sucked in a breath of air. His chest raising and falling quickly as she gradually stepped forwards; her hands moving over the muscles feeling them contract and relax right under her fingertips. She knew how strong he was, knew the muscles, grooves, scars, dips, and curves of his body just as much as her own.

When her fingers gently ran across the marred skin on his lower back, she couldn't help letting her hands drop from the material of his jumper and land on to his ass. She squeezed with a wink, before pulling him closer his hips bumping forward into her. He moaned as she could feel him pressing against her and she couldn't help but pull his jumper up, he helped her pull it over his head and it was discarded to one side of the cage. Slowly he pulled her t-shirt over her head, careful not to catch her glasses. His hands fell to her hips as he bent down slightly, placing a kiss to each of the tops of her bra clad beasts. He licked down the valley between them before tracing open mouthed kisses up her neck, and along her jaw till their lips collided once more.

His hands unhurriedly moved to her back as he easily unclasped her bra. They pulled apart slightly, so she could pull it free from her body. Her hands fell to his jeans then as she slowly unbuttoned them, pulling the zip down inch by inch. She gently let her hand dip into his boxer briefs caressing him so gently. She could feel how hard he was just for her, her chest heaved as the lust coursed through her body hitting her straight in her soaking core.

Suddenly Oliver moved his hands doing the same process to her jeans, before he dipped a hand in her lacy underwear. She moaned slightly when he cupped her and she released him. Oliver smirked as he used his leg to push her legs apart; she opened them willingly as his hand dipped lower. He bent his head forward capturing her nipple in his mouth, his free hand falling to her other breast, kneading slightly. Her arms fell to his shoulders, her hands and nails caressing his back as she threw her head back. He pushed her into the bars behind them, the shock of the cold making her moan louder.

Without any warning he pumped two fingers inside her slick folds. He gently bit the nipple he was sucking before he rubbed the tip of his tongue on the hardening nub, whilst his other hand rolled her nipple between his fingers. Her body felt like it was on fire, her eyes closed as all she could feel was him, his fingers, his lips, his tongue all over her body. Then she felt his erection pushing near her hip, his fingers still pumping in and out at a slow and steady pace. He switched breasts, pulling away with a pop as he blew cool air on to her damp skin. That was all it took to undo her. She screamed his name her back arching pushing into him, rocking slightly onto his hand his calloused fingers touching her so intimately, as his lips worked her nipple and his erection rubbed against her, all her senses blacking out as pure bliss over took her.

She heard him moan then, as she opened her eyes, he slowly removed his hand bringing his fingers to his lips before she leant forward taking them in between her own lips. She sucked her own juices off him staring into his eyes, feeling those same calloused fingers that had pleasured her, now shaking in her mouth. Her tongue licking and caressing, she could see it in his eyes the shock, the satisfaction and Oliver had never been more turned on his life. She slowly pulled back with a cheeky grin and before she had time to think he was pulling her panties and jeans down her legs. She stepped out of them as Oliver dealt with his own clothes.

Suddenly Felicity found herself on her knees the coolness of the cage soothing against her warm skin. She watched as Oliver sat before her knees bent and ankles crossed. His glorious erection stood to attention bobbing slightly as he breathed in and out.

"Felicity..." He moaned and her eyes snapped up to his. There was no blue left, just the black, full of lust but not darkness, he sparkled with life. He held his arms open for her and quickly she found herself sitting in his lap her legs wrapped around his waist holding him close.

His hands wrapped around, her one massaging her luscious ass the other tangled in her hair. Her hands were on his shoulders relishing in the feel of his taut muscles. His tip was rubbing at her entrance, her juices coating him. He couldn't help but groan as she slowly rocked her hips covering even more of him. His length rubbing against her set her core on fire, her nerve endings coming to life and he hadn't even penetrated her yet. As if reading her thoughts Oliver leant back slightly and his head entered her. Both whimpered softly as she pushed down gently, completely encase him in her slick heat. He ever so gently removed her glasses, placing them near the discarded clothes, and he wrapped his hand in her hair pulling the now dishevelled ponytail free.

There lips locked as they rocked gently back and forth. Felicity could feel his erection pushing in to her, as his tongue plundered her mouth. Her clit was throbbing as her walls started to squeeze him, she knew she was close she could feel it but she also knew he wasn't close enough. Oliver's lips pulled away first, and when she opened her eyes he was staring at her. Both his hands fell to her ass as he pulled her even further onto him pushing deeper inside her, she moaned slightly throwing her head back.

"Felicity." He said softly and her eyes snapped to his. Their eyes locked as she could feel her body tensing around him. "Come for me Felicity... _Come for me_." He whispered as they rocked in unison.

Her overly sensitive nipples rubbed against his bare chest, sending waves of pleasure straight to her core. Her legs tightened around him as her orgasm hit her with full force but she never closed her eyes, instead her mouth hung open as she stared straight at him. Watching her come undone made Oliver even harder inside of her, her arousal and orgasm knocked his senses, and the fact her eyes never left his made his heart beat faster.

In one very quick movement Oliver wrapped an arm around Felicity and grabbed the cage for support and stood. He never once stopped rocking, or slipped out of her. Instinctively she wrapped her legs tighter around him. As he pushed her back into the bars once more, she arched trying to get away from the coolness. A scream escaped her lips as he pushed her into them and thrust up. Her already sensitive core reacted instantly, pleasure still coursing through her veins. Oliver's head dropped to her breast where he licked, nipped and sucked. She moaned loudly as she came down but still so ablaze. She started to meet him thrust for thrust as his pace quickened.

Her hands flew upwards and behind latching on to the bars to put more power into her thrusts twisting which caused Oliver to falter slightly. His muscles at his spine started to twist and tighten as he felt her sweet juices all over himself, could feel her skin pressed into his own. He pulled his lips away from her body as he gave a sharp snap of his hips instantly her arms were on him; one wrapped around his neck and the other holding on tightly to his shoulder. The pain from her nails digging into his skin, scratching slightly as she moved over his heart was all he needed. He released deep inside her and as soon as his warm seed hit her she flew over the edge with him. Her lips crashed on to his swallowing each other's groans as Oliver's thrusts started slow and then abruptly they were falling backwards.

Oliver hit the ground with a thud as Felicitys landed on her knees straddling him. She collapsed on top of him, his arms wrapped around her as he pulled her closer.  
"Well that... killed... some time." She teased, between breathes. Oliver chuckled slightly pulling his jacket over their lower halves when Felicity started to yawn.

"Go to sleep baby."

"But we're..."

"No one's going to be coming anytime soon..."

"Well we both _came_ , me more." He laughed again as he placed a kiss to her temple.

"That we did." He replied. "This is the best time I think I've ever had in a cage." She laughed then as her eyes grew heavy, her body completely sated and relaxed. She placed a gentle kiss to his chest humming slightly.

"Love you." She whispered as the sleep took her.

"I love you too." He whispered back, pulling her closer to him.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the second part that was added thanks to tumblr demand... 
> 
> OH and the image was created by a friend on tumblr smurfica :D, and Diggo26 is my tumblr name... just incase anyone is wondering...

                                                       

* * *

 

Oliver smiled softly as he woke up, the cool metal on his back soothing his warm skin. But what really caught his attention was the delicate touches tracing the shape of his abs, a finger running the length of his chest, down to his naval getting lower and lower. Stopping just above where he really wanted her to touch. He could feel himself hardening just from her simple mitigations; he hadn't even opened his eyes.

He all of a sudden felt her fingers wrap around his length, and a hum of approval escaped her lips as he gasped in surprise. She licked the underside of him from base to tip, and he hardened in an instant. As she took just his head in her mouth his eyes snapped open, instantly meeting hers already blown with lust. She hummed again and he felt the vibrations spur his arousal on, resisting the urge to thrust.

"Felicity..." He moaned softly, she tightened her grip around the base of his erection as she slowly lowered her mouth on to him. Her tongue was flat against him, tasting him and he could feel her sucking and licking. She kept getting lower and lower till he could feel himself deep in her throat. Then she hummed once more and Oliver had to squeeze his hands by his sides, the pleasure in the base of his spine tingling with growing need.

He watched as her free hand landed on her breast, travelling down her body, following the delicious flush that spread over her, the one he had spent various nights following with his lips. He could smell her arousal as much as he felt his own, all his senses burning him from the inside out, and he watched as she slipped a finger in her wet folds. The way her body arched, her nipples hardening with pleasure as she groaned her lips wrapping around him and he had never seen anyone so beautiful in his entire life. He was barely keeping it together.

She pulled off of him and then slowly consumed him again but only shallowly this time, she bobbed up and down as her fingers went in and out of her. The sight of her pleasuring herself and him at the same time was too much for his body. He sat up pulling her from his aching cock, ready to explode any minute. She moaned in protest as he sat her on her knees beside him and swiftly removed her hand from between her legs.

"Oliver... Please..." She said groaning pushing him back onto his back; he did as she requested but this time instead of her mouth she used her hands leaning over him caressing his skin. As she wrapped her hand firmly on his length he reached out running a finger through her folds. She keened into his touch, her knees spreading further to accommodate his larger hand and fingers.

She gently started pumping him, her hand moving from the base of his shaft all the way to the tip, and just as she reached the tip her other hand started the process again from the bottom. Oliver couldn't control himself with her actions, watching her work his cock with a smirk on her face caused him to push two fingers into her slick heat, the smirk disappeared in an instant a look of absolute lust took over her features. She screamed faltering in her actions, so instead she pumped him up and down rubbing his tip with her thumb on every up pump, whilst her other hand caressed his hips, his thighs, all the tender skin of his lower body. Her touch so gentle and loving, it made his heart swell, that even through the passion, the woman he loved was taking care of him.

He could feel himself leaking and so he slowly circled her clit spreading her juices and she moaned loudly. He repeated the motion, and he could see her chest heaving, she leant forward licking his leaking tip the sight blowing his mind, so Oliver slipped a third finger in and crooked them hitting that spot deep inside of her that had her seeing stars. Her hand tighten round his cock as her orgasm hit her, the other hand falling to his balls. The scream of his name and her hand gently massaging his testicles triggered his own release.

"Felicity I'm gonna-" suddenly she pushed his cock up her hand still stroking him as he ejaculated all over his own chest and abs, the sticky warmness coating him. His eyes slammed shut as he continued to rub her clit gently, till she finally released her hold on him, his cock drooping.

The abrupt sensation of her lips and tongue lapping his seed from his skin snapped his eyes open. He watched her as she caressed and teased not missing a single drop from his skin. The tip of her tongue ran across the planes of his muscles licking him clean and then dipped into his belly button, nipping the skin just below. He could feel himself starting to twitch to life again, completely in awe of the woman he loved.

His hands gently fell into her hair, pulling her slowly up his body. She straddled his waist then bending down to kiss him. She moaned in pleasure as his hands travelled slowly down her back, he lazily drew patterns into her skin as she smiled pulling their lips apart. Their foreheads' resting on each other, as there breathes mingled, both staring into the others eyes. They were sparkling, full of life, full of a future, their future _together_. Of all the unsaid emotions, of all the love and devotion, of everything they had faced, and everything waiting for them. There in that moment, locked in a cage in their other home, they knew there would never be anyone else.

Oliver leant forward kissing her, she opened up instantly for him, and he sucked on her tongue and lips. He could taste himself and it turned him on further, he grunted as he tugged on her lower lip and suddenly she could feel his erection on her ass.

"Ready already Mr Queen?" She teased slightly.

"Only for _you_ , baby." He winked kissing her neck, she moaned as his hands moved from her hair tenderly touching down her rib cage sending heat straight to her already sensitive core. Then without warning Oliver lifted her and pulled her down on his erection with a sharp thrust of his hips. She threw her head back instantly whimpering with pleasure. He could feel her tight walls wrapped around him, he loved this, and he loved her. Without any effort at all he flipped them, her back hitting the cold metal cage floor. She arched into him, her legs spreading. He rested on his forearms, as they slipped under her shoulders.

He thrust slowly into her, kissing that spot just under her ear that made her whimper every time. He sucked and nipped marking her, and she moaned louder. His hands landed in her hair tilting her head up as he kissed down her throat, still thrusting in and out of her, never stopping, never slowing down, never speeding up. Felicitys hands landed on his shoulders feeling the muscles effortlessly contract and relax with his movements. The thought of those taut muscles working to please her, to pleasure them both sent her mind in a frenzy.

She gently let a hand fall over the muscles of his back, scratching lightly causing him to groan into her neck. He rubbed his stubbled jaw against her soft skin and she panted at the sensation before he once again kissed her. Her hand drew lower and lower, before she was squeezing his ass cheek. She could feel the muscles working hard as he thrust into her, her senses blew when he twisted his hips slightly. She pushed into him wrapping her legs around his waist, her hands coming back to his shoulders; she opened her eyes to see him staring into hers. Her hands landed either side of his face caressing his cheek bones gently with her thumbs. When he twisted his hips once more she threw her head back before snapping her eyes back to his.

"I love you." She mouthed and his face lit up, with one hard snap she came completely undone. Her vision blurred as she stared into his eyes, losing herself in the lust filled pools. Her walls clenched him uncontrollably as her hands went to the back of his neck pulling the short strands of hair there. He kissed her as he felt his balls tightening from her release and with a few more sloppy thrusts he grunted into her ear.

"I love you, I love you, I love you." He repeated as he released deep inside her. She ran a hand up and down his back as he tried to hold himself up. He rolled to his side gently taking her with him, their legs still tangled and him buried deep inside her. "Well good morning to you too."

"I'd say it's a _very_ good morning indeed." She kissed him softly then.

The click of the door had them pulling apart, both groaning from the lack of contact as they pulled their clothes over them.

"What the hell?" Diggle said as he walked down the stairs seeing them both naked and dishevelled. He snapped his eyes from them about to turn around when Oliver spoke.

"Dig we're locked in." Diggle huffed shaking his head still not looking at the two. He walked straight to the cage, entered the key code and pulled the door open.

"Firstly in future _don't_ get locked in the cage." He stared into Oliver's eyes. "Secondly you both have to scrub that thing because I am _not_ touching it till it has been thoroughly cleaned."

"Done and done." Felicity replied unable to meet his gaze as she pulled her clothes on, her back towards him.

"And please for the love of god, control yourselves in _our_ lair. Remember we _all_ have to work down here..."

"We know, it was just... _the circumstances_." Oliver said zipping up his jeans and walking out the cage pulling on his jumper.

"Thank god it was me that found you though..."

"Thanks John." Felicity said softly.

"Well I'm going to come back later once you two have things... _sorted._ " The pair nodded still getting changed, Diggle walked back up the stairs when suddenly Felicity shouted.

"Oh and Dig, don't tell anyone about this."

"I don't plan on, that's an image I wish to _never_ see again." They all chuckled as Diggle made his way back to the exit.

Suddenly Oliver was pulling Felicity into his arms and out of the cage. He kissed her passionately pulling her flush against him and she moaned again, before pulling away.

"Slow down tiger, we have this place to clean _first_." He stared into her eyes as he leant forward whispering into her ear.

"I can think of _other things_ I'd like to do first..." His voice hit her straight in her core and she whimpered chewing her bottom lip. "Maybe you and I should get _clean_ first." She nodded as Oliver grabbed her hand, and their phones, heading for the exit knowing that they would get nothing done today.

 

 


End file.
